


Your beautiful, My beautiful

by shinebrightlikeabean



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unknown Texts, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeabean/pseuds/shinebrightlikeabean
Summary: Sent 5.08Unknown- Your beautiful, My beautifulReceived 6.24Isak- Excuse me?!





	

Sent 5.08

 

Unknown- Your beautiful, My beautiful

 

Received 6.24

 

Isak- Excuse me?!

 

Unknown- This is Lucy isn't it?

 

Isak- Last time I checked I was a male

 

Unknown- Sarcasm I like it

 

Isak- Bye

 

Unknown- No wait what's your name?

 

Isak- Will you leave me alone if I tell you

 

Unknown- Maybe we'll have to see

 

Isak- It's Isak

 

Unknown- Isak..... I like it mines Even if you want to know

 

Isak- I really don't bye

 

Read 7.02


End file.
